


True Love's Kiss

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Alternate Timeline- Petals of the Cherry Blossom [20]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt: True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: A moment a month after the Battle of Meridian.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Alternate Timeline- Petals of the Cherry Blossom [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of the new year. And a perfect first fic for the month of love. 
> 
> Plus, real world stuff was getting me down, so going to focus more on my art- writing. And be more productive with writing.

Sakura Ryder stood on a large grassy hill, on the plains behind her were the Tempest and other ships which had landed near the Hyperion crash site to provide assistance a month ago. 

Cool wind ruffled her jet black hair, warm sun on her earth-brown skin, sky blue eyes took in the vast landscape of greenery and dark purple Remnant machinery, and dressed in a blue and white short-sleeved Andromeda Initiative uniform inclusive of matching shorts. 

Behind her, a head taller than she was, was her Angara lover Jaal Ama Darav. Alluring blue eyes and purple-blue skin tone, graceful cowl and neck flaps, and blue rofjinn over his light blue loose-fitting Angaran-style shirt and shorts ending just above his knees. 

Meridian was unlike any world she had seen. The Jardaan’s planet-wide terraforming tech was beyond impressive, but their creation of a Dyson ‘moon’ was a whole different level. A barren outer shell with the garden world on the inner shell, something even the Protheans back in the Milky Way couldn’t do. The interior, which looped up and came back down on the other side, consisted of vast verdant grasslands and forests along with large lakes. All lit by the ‘star’ at the center of the Dyson moon.

Sakura looked at the distant side of Meridian where dark rain-bearing clouds partially obscured a large forest. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Jaal placed a hand on her shoulder and she leaned against him, back of her head neatly between his neck flaps. “Yes. Now with Meridian active, Heleus will truly live again. And hopefully within our life-times, Voeld thaws and we can have our beachfront house.” 

Sakura chuckled. “That would be perfect, and peaceful.” She turned to face Jaal and took his hands into hers. “I know I’ve told you before...” She sighed dreamily. “I love you so much.” 

Jaal smiled warmly. “I love you too, darling one.”

Sakura released his hands, and hugged Jaal around his cowl and felt him embrace her. “You had me so worried after the battle. Everything I heard...the three weeks and four days waiting...” She pulled back to look into Jaal’s blue eyes. “I was worried sick that I would lose you.” 

Jaal had a saddened expression on his face “Darling one...I am so sorry for making you worry like that.” He hugged her close, Sakura resting her forehead between his neck flaps. 

“I am relieved you are still here with me.” Sakura pulled back to look to Jaal’s blue eyes, and gently cupped his cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb. “And we defeated the Archon and saved the cluster.”

Jaal leaned in slightly. “And we have each other...” 

Sakura leaned in to kiss him passionately on his lips. 

A moment that made her warm inside, a moment that would never be forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
